Breccan Gateson
Breccan Ridge Gateson 'is a tribute belonging to Toast With The Most. Please refrain from using him without my permission, as he belongs to ''moi. Charectaristics Personality Breccan is a very nice person, and easy to get along with. Though, no one gets close enough to him to know that because of his appearance. He is very depressed, and quiet, ready to burst into tears at any moment. He has developed a sort of tough skin, though when the bullying gets extreme, his walls crack and his defenses are defeated. Appearance Breccan Ridge Gateson has dark brown hair, like any normal boy. He has a very slightly tanned skin, normal as well. His other features are less than normal. Breccan has two different colored eyes; one a very light, tan brown with a reddish tinge and the other a deep, dark brown with a reddish tinge as well. Above one eye, he has an odd skin deformity looking almost face. It is a yellow patch that surronds the lid of one of his eyes. Clothing Breccan chooses to wear simple grey, light grey, dark grey, or black clothing. He doesn't want to draw any attention to himself whatsoever, and grey seems the color fit to fill that purpose. His shirt is usually ripped from being torn at by the tributes who have encountered him and hurt him. Backstory Breccan Ridge Gateson was born into a family he would not remember. Even as a baby, Breccan had a terrible skin deformity, and he was, as his family put it, "a monster." The mother saw her child and started to weep. "Send him away! Send him away!" she had screeched. The ugly child was not fit for her family, so she had thought. Breccan was quickly sent away to an orphanage in District 9. No one wanted to have anything to do with the boy as he was growing up. Breccan got used to life that way, though it saddened him. But as the boys in the orphanage matured, they became cruel to Breccan, instead of leaving him alone. One boy started the chain of bullying: Marcus Haylenson. He had walked up to Breccan and started politely enough with a simple question. "What's your name?" Breccan was overjoyed someone was talking to him. He got very excited, and started to say his name. "Brecca-" Before he could even finish the word, Marcus had applied a sharp punch to Breccan's stomach. "I already know. It's freak." Everyone joined in, following Marcus' example. They kicked and punched Breccan long after he was down. And no one came to help. The orphange director was just as cruel as the children when it came to Breccan. Everyday after that, Breccan would have his "daily beatings." They weakened him, and he would frequently cry; causing more and more torment to himself. No one came to adopt Breccan, and they never would. He knew that. Breccan decided to run away from the orphanage, and make a life for himself in nearby woods. For a few years, it was wonderful. Breccan nutured his creativity by drawing in the dirt, or stripping a tree of it's paper-thin bark to paint on with his homemade berry paint. He would light fires, and sing made up songs, enjoying his life, never thinking of revenge. One day, Breccan wandered out of the woods, looking for food. He saw two men- one he recognized as Marcus- terrorizing a beautiful girl with waves of blonde hair, and stealing her purse. Breccan ran out of his hiding spot to help her. He punched the Marcus lackey, and the lackey quickly ran away. Breccan then turned to Marcus. "We meet again," Marcus had sneered. Breccan didn't reply. He put up quite the fight... and won, sending Marcus away. For good. Lilian, the girl, still seemed to be embarrassed to be seen with Breccan, though he had saved her. Breccan insisted he walk her home. As he was walking her home, they talked and laughed. Lilian finally eased into the situation. When Breccan finally reached Lil (as he called her)'s home, Breccan was waving goodbye and, as Lil shut the door, she opened it and kissed him quickly on the head. Now Breccan had something to live for. Advantages Weapon Breccan's "weapon" is his strength. Years of being bullied has caused him to know where being hit hurts the most, and the most efficent way to punch, etc. He is able to defend himself with his strength, but it is not much of a 'weapon', so he will train with a slingshot all during the training to learn how to use that. Strengths Though Breccan really doesn't have a real "weapon", he has the advantage of strength on his side. From living in the woods for a while, Breccan has learned how to survive and thrive in the woods. He will also try and learn to use a slingshot accureately and use that when his strength fails. Disadvantages Weaknesses Breccan's biggest weakness is his feelings. Even if he has pinned someone down to the floor, ready to kill them, if they beg for pity he can not help but give it to them. Everytime he fights, he will feel like he's in Marcus' body- a feeling he hates. Breccan will only kill for justice, or in defensive to his ally (if he has one) or himself. He may not even kill at all; just knock up a few people. He often has flashbacks of when Marcus would bully him, and this makes him faltering when he is hurting someone, a big weakness. He can also be sort of a push over. Breccan is not good at any sort of blade, i.e sword, dagger, etc. They always felt awkward in his hands, and he could just never get the hang of them. He is also not the best at making traps, but he can if needed, since he had to use them once or twice in the woods. Because of his ugly face, Breccan is also unlikely to get sponsers. Other Token Breccan will have a birchbark painting of Lilian he made once he got back to the woods after her house, signifiying she gives him strength when times are rough. Game Strategy 'NOTE: This should not effect Breccan's advice, it is just his basic Games strategy. ' Bloodbath Breccan will participate in the Bloodbath breifly. Running quickly, he will scavage whatever is on the very outside of the Cornucopia, swooping down to get it and not doing deep into the Cornucopia. After this, he will find his ally IF he has one. If he does not, Breccan will look for shelter that is the woods or at least similar to the woods, since he knows best how to live there. Games Breccan will stay in the woods, and put to use whatever he found at the Cornucopia, unless it can be saved for later. If it is rope, he will make a crude trap, since he isn't very good at making them. He will stay in the woods area unless something happens to it. Feast Breccan will participate in the Feast, if there is one. Interview Angle Breccan will ask his stylist to create an outift for him that sheilds his face, like a mask. He will try and make the Capitol like him by answering questions earnestly and winning over their hearts. But at the end of the interview, he will stand up and throw off his mask and show the Capitol to show that he accepts who he is now, and if they liked him when he didn't have the mask on, they should still like him now. Motive for Winning Breccan is hoping that if he wins, his family will not view him as a failure. Maybe he will even find them, and reunite with them, as he had fantasised many days in the orphanage. The other reason is because he thinks he is in love with Lilian, true, real love, and wants to get back to her. Normal Training 'NOTE: This scale is based off a 48 hour time period. These are just the spots I want Breccan to hit. '''Breccan will start with using ropes, for making traps, and work with those for 12 hours because they must improve from the crudeness of his past traps. While working, Breccan will listen- is there anyone who sounds friendly? If he analysises the situation and sees they are right, he will try and see if he can ally with them. For two hours, Breccan will nuture his strength, and for five hours he will work with brass knuckles, as they would work well with his strength. Since he will be working for so long, he'll take a 3 hour rest period, and then work on brass knuckles again for the last hour of the first 24 hour period. 8 hours are what I'm granting Breccan to sleep. For 4 hours, he'll work on ropes. For another 4, he'll work on those brass knuckles. For the next 8, nonstop, Breccan will try his luck with throwing knives. 'BROKEN DOWN SCHEDULE ''' ''Work on making traps with ropes, snares, knots - 8 hours - analysis situations for alliances'' ''Grow in strength, punch dummies, work out - 3 hours '' ''Rest - 3 hours'' ''Work on Brass Knuckles, first time- 6 hours '' ''Sleep/rest - 7 hours 'Work again with ropes - 3 hours '' ''Work with Brass Knuckles again- 6 hours''' ''NONSTOP: work on throwing knives- 7 hours '' Totals: * Total time working with rope: 11 hrs *Total time working with Brass Knuckles: 12 hrs *Total time working with throwing knives: 8 hrs *Total rest time: 10 hrs Private Training Angle Breccan will try and get a training score in the middle; not too high, but not too low, like a 5, 6, or 7. He will show his main strengths, but he won't go completely hardcore. He will walk into the room nonchalantly and work to show his simple skill. Nothing insane, or crazy, or fast. Just normal. The strengths he will display are his strength, punching a few dummies down, and he will duck behind to table and use a slingshot to knock them down, as well. Ending the training, he will make a fire and paint a picture of himself. Then, he will drop it into the small fire, symbolically saying, "This was the old me. I am ready now, I have accepted myself, and I am going to regain my life." Game History Breccan has not been entered in any Games ''yet. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 9 Category:13 year olds Category:TWTM's Tributes